Okay
by Gillianandersonwannabe
Summary: After Mulder's funeral, who is there to comfort Scully? The long lost Charlie of course!


_**A/N: **I've never written a Charlie POV before, and it sounded fun, so here you go! This really isn't my best work, so sorry! It's a little clunky in parts, and I don't know... I've been working on it for a little over two weeks now, so I figure it's time to let it out into the world. Who am I kidding? It's not very good, I'm publishing it because I worked hard on it._

_Basically, don't kill me if you don't think it's as good as the story you subscribed to me for, it's probably not._

**Disclaimer: **If I was Chris Carter I would not be writing fanfiction.

_Enjoy, and don't forget to review:)!_

* * *

"Dana", I said. She just continued to stare blankly ahead. She offered me not even a glance, even when I reached for her hand. She didn't fight it though, like she had done with mom earlier.

"Dana", I tried again. This time she shook her head. She bowed it to look at the rectangular plot of land, no being slowly covered by the steadily falling snow. "You're cold", I said.

She said nothing.

I've never seen her like this, in all my life. Even at Missy's funeral. I drape my jacket around her to try and keep her warm.

She turns to face me. I'm startled by the grief painted over her face, by the emptiness of her eyes and the unspoken sobs on her lips.

"He reminds me a little of you Charlie." Her voice is cold and heavy. "You two have the same sense of humor."

I wrap my arms around her small frame. Finally she responds by burying her head in my chest. She is shaking, and it's not from the cold.

"What do I do now Charlie?" she asks between sobs. "I don't know if I can do this alone! I have no one now. Out of my hysterically insane life he was the one person, the one thing that was constant." She burrowed further into me. "He was my best friend."

She lifted her head to look at me with her pale blue eyes. "I'm loathe to admit it, but _I need him._

"Come on", I murmur into her hair. I start walking her to my car. On the outside, I felt concerned, but calm. On the inside? I was terrified. Dana was scaring me, and I had no idea if there was anything at all I could do or say to help her.

I opened the passenger door and sat her down on the seat sideways. Her dangling feet didn't even touch the ground. I knelt in front of her and she looked through me. "I'm alone now."

"Dana", I said, "You're scaring me. This, this isn't you."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me. "Do me a favor, and don't tell me how to feel." Her words were sharp, they seemed to cut through her grief. They made me angry.

"Goddamn it Dana! Don't you see? Don't you understand?" I stood up and started making wild gestures towards his grave. "Didn't you notice all those people? They weren't all there because they were best friends with Mulder, I know I sure as hell wasn't! I was there _for you._ Bill was there _for_ _you _Reyes and Doggett didn't even know Mulder! They were there to support _you." _I looked her in the eyes. "Please, don't tell me you really think you're all alone."

Her chin was quivering. I knelt down again and took her hand. Softly, I added, "And you can't forget about this little guy." I placed her hand on her stomach. "Or gal?"

She recoiled. "Charlie?"

"You still think you can keep secrets from me?" I smiled.

She sighed and grimaced at me. "It's a he."

"Really?"

"Yes. I realize it's stupid, but I just have a feeling."

"It's not stupid", I say, because it isn't. Her hand is still in mine and I gently lay it back on her lap.

"Thank you for coming", she said, almost silently.

"You're my sister", I reply. "Dana, please don't forget that you still have people here that care deeply about you. If you want or need anything, we are all here for you." I tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Because no one gets there alone."

Her eyes widen and she nods slightly. "Charlie, I-" her eyes fill with tears again, "I've really missed you."

"Hey", I say, "I've really missed you too." I pull her towards me for a hug. "I like your hair like this, by the way", I whisper in her ear. She laughs softly. The sound of it makes_ me_ want to cry.

During that moment, I think a little bit about Fox Mulder, the one who my sister has entrusted with her heart. I've obviously never met him, but I've heard about him constantly from Mom and Bill. Actually, the one person who has given me the least amount of information is Dana herself.

That is, until now.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?" we break our embrace.

"Do you think-" her voice falters. "Do you think that I'll-" she corrects herself sharply, "_ we'll_ be okay?

She seems so small when she asks that. So very, very small.

I look her right in her eyes and say, "I promise you, everything will be okay in the end." I feather a kiss on her forehead. "If it's not okay, than it's not the end."


End file.
